Yellow Polkadots
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot...dress? /IchiRuki/


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach y'all.**

So yeah, my first Bleach fic. Enjoy.

I was kinda uncreative while naming this…oh well. =)

* * *

_**Yellow Polkadots**_

**01.**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Ta—"WHAT!?" The orange-haired teen bellowed in annoyance.

"I don't understand this homework! That's what! And there's no need to yell!"

"Speak for yourself," Ichigo muttered quietly.

"I hate Math!" Rukia huffed and pouted.

"It's an easy subject. You're just stupid." Smirk.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Sigh…"It's really simple Rukia. They're just numbers."

"Yeah, well then, you find the answer to this!"

"I will." Ichigo grabbed the notebook from Rukia, read over the question in the textbook, then proceeded to answer it.

Rukia looked on in amazement as Ichigo quickly scrawled down the answers.

"Done," Ichigo responded confidently as he handed Rukia back her notebook.

"HMPH!" She grabbed the notebook and searched through the textbook to verify the answer.

Damn. He was right.

"Well? Am I right?" Ichigo smirked. He knew he was.

"Shut up," Rukia nudged him.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" Rukia turned to him in surprise, then nodded vigorously. Ichigo couldn't help the corners of his mouth from tugging upwards.

He spent the next ten minutes explaining.

"Do you understand now…Rukia?" But she wasn't listening, she was just gazing at him with clouded eyes. He flushed at her scrutiny and turned away. "So yeah…that's how it's done."

Suddenly realizing her stare, Rukia snapped out of her daze and smiled. "Thanks."

Ichigo's eyes slowly turned to meet hers. He was scowling, but something about his face was different. He was also blushing.

He gazed at her eyes, then to her lips, before quickly reverting back to her eyes. His blush darkened. His fingers tightened their hold on the textbook. Slowly, giving her just enough time to retreat, he leaned down towards her until his lips brushed over hers.

It shouldn't have felt this good, but it did. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he had always wanted this…

Ichigo all but dropped the book in his hand as his body became fully charged. He deepened the kiss when she didn't pull back. However, when she suddenly did pull away, it jerked him out of his euphoric haze. Reality came crashing down with crippling force.

He kissed Rukia.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Her violet eyes were wide and confused. Her finger tips came up to touch her bottom lip in wonderment.

He looked away with a blush. Why did he do that? Now she thought he was crazy. He didn't blame her.

"—Err, Rukia…" He trailed off when out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shift and move closer. When he fully turned his head, he once again found his lips connected to hers.

It was better than the first kiss.

Soon, he found himself falling backwards as his body seemed to grow weak and limp; his back hit the mattress with a soft thud. Her fingers wound their way through his hair. His lips automatically parted when he felt the gentle massaging on his scalp. A small sound akin to a sigh escaped his lips. She kissed him harder. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist to pull her body closer to his. It felt amazing…

A loud knock at his door caused the two to spring apart in shock.

"Y–yes?" Ichigo called breathlessly. Rukia fidgeted beside him with a red face.

"Nii-san?" A feminine voice asked on the other side of the door. "It's Yuzu! I'm looking for my dress! The one with the yellow polka dots…"

His knee jerk reaction was to question his sister why she was asking _him _if he knew where her dress was. However, as Rukia shifted beside him, his eye turned to meet the exact dress his younger sister was looking for.

"Did dad put it in with your basket of laundry again?"

"Umm…" Ichigo could only stare at the dress on Rukia's petite form. Realizing the situation at hand, Rukia looked at Ichigo, then back at the dress. She quickly started unbuttoning the piece of clothing. Ichigo's jaw hit the floor and his cheeks flared a dangerous shade of red.

"Ichigo? Are you listening to me?" The muffled voice on the other side of the door spoke. "Do you—"

"Yeah Yuzu, it's in here…" Ichigo only gawked as Rukia handed him the dress and made her way over to his closet with her matching pair of Chappy underwear and bra. Just before the closet door shut, Rukia turned to Ichigo with a mischievous smirk on her face.

_Breathe…breathe…breathe!!_

Okay, so he was panicking. What the hell. Rukia had never given him _that _look before. Quickly coming to his senses, Ichigo shook his head and then with a semi-confident stride, made his way over to his closet door.

Smirk. He could do this.

This should be interesting…

-

-

-

-

"Nii-san? I'm still waiting for my dress!"

_End._

* * *

**Bwahaha. **

**I don't know if I'll write a Bleach fic again, maybe, maybe not. It depends.**

**Please Review. ;)**


End file.
